The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a technique for changing the printing speed.
Image forming apparatuses capable of changing the printing speed are known. For example, an image forming apparatus is known in which the printing speed is changed based on information contained in an instruction entered by a user. Thus, printing can be performed at a printing speed desired by the user.